Telephone call centers provide users with a mechanism to ascertain information about a product, service, etc., from qualified call agents. To make the process more effective, call centers often utilize computer telephony integration (CTI), which generally allow for some sort of an interactive voice response (IVR) mechanism coupled with a set of speech recognition servers and a routing framework. This allows a user to vocalize or otherwise input data about themselves, their problem, a command, etc.
The data gathered by the IVR and the routing framework can be collected in steps and attached to the call by CTI servers as a data structure. Once the data structure is attached to the call, the data structure can be passed through each hop of the call. Thus, for example, the data structure could be sent through the domain name or stations and one or more route points. After the call and attached data are routed to a call center, a call agent may answer the call in the order it is received and provide information to the user.